Filler Match at Dusk (Varis vs Jean-Michel Roget)
At Shade’s castle “Commander Sobek has failed us, his death won’t be in vain.” Shade says. “We can turn these events around if you let me send Archie, Maxie, Cyrus, Ghetsis, Lysandre, or any of the trainers who joined my side, they can finish what Commander Sobek started.” Giovanni says. “I’ll also send Queen Beryl, the heart snatchers, Zirconia, or all the monsters the sailor guardians fought.” Chaos says. “Patience you 2, they’ll get their time to shine.” Shade tells them as Gozaburo walks in. “You summoned me my lord?” Gozaburo asked. “You said your high tech military vehicles were indestructible!” Shade shouts. “They are sir.” Gozaburo says. “Then how do you explain this!?” Giovanni demands as he shows Gozaburo a recording of Guzzlord destroying each and every high tech military vehicle and eating the remains. “NEZBITT!!!” Gozaburo yells. Nezbitt rushes and enters the throne room. “Yes boss?” Nezbitt salutes. “What happened to the part with you saying your high tech military vehicles were indestructible?” Gozaburo asked. “What are you talking about? Of course they’re indestructible.” Nezbitt assures them. “Then explain this!” Chaos ordered as she showed Nezbitt the same recording. “WHAT IS THAT THING!?” Nezbitt asked in shock. “A giant black crab, HOW SHOULD I KNOW!?” Gozaburo asked angrily. “That thing is an Ultra Beast, I guess you didn’t expect to deal with that huh!?” Giovanni asked. “Not exactly.” Both Gozaburo and Nezbitt answered. “Tell me, what were those high tech vehicles originally used for when you ran a company?” Giovanni asked. “We’re they used for war? Or were they used to help people?” Chaos asked. “No you 2, they were used to destroy homelands.” Shade answers. “Destroy homelands!?” Giovanni and Chaos asked in shock. “Gozaburo Kaiba is a terrorist, and Nezbitt built those high tech military vehicles to destroy homelands and kill everyone who lived in them.” Shade informs. “HOW COULD YOU!?” Giovanni and Chaos asked in shock. “Because the world is my enemy.” Gozaburo answered. (Meanwhile) Yuya and Zuzu have both returned to the Guardians of Space and Time HQ as everyone congratulates them. “Congratulations on defeating Commander Sobek.” Koga congratulates Yuya and Zuzu. “I bet all of you could use a break.” Admiral Monica tells them. “Yeah, we’ve been fighting enemies all day.” Joey says. “We could sure use 1.” Rini agrees. “Great, I know the perfect spot.” General Zack Kendo says. “Everyone, change into your swimsuits, we’ll head out when Varis returns.” Admiral Monica told them. “Where did he go off to?” Both Yuya and Zuzu asked. “He said he had to take care of something in Link VRAINS.” Ash answered. (Meanwhile in Link VRAINS) Varis logs into Link VRAINS, he’s at a western like area at dusk. “It’s good to be back at this spot, this is where I dueled The Shepherd.” Varis says as he sees his target, who spots him. “Well isn’t this interesting, I got out of a wormhole and I already found someone.” His target says. “You don’t look innocent.” Varis comments. “I’m Jean-Michel Roget.” The target known as Roget introduced himself. “I heard that name from Declan Akaba, you’re the madman of New Domino City (ARC-V).” Varis says. “Declan, that guy is my sworn enemy, he and his Lancers, plus Jack Atlas (ARC-V) thwarted all my evil plans!” Roget shouted angrily. “Well now you’re dealing with me, the leader of Knights of Hanoi, and member of the Guardians of Space and Time, my name is Varis!” Varis introduces himself. “Well Varis, lets see how strong you are.” Roget activates his duel disk. “So you wish to challenge me, I accept your challenge, this will be a Master Duel!” Varis tells him. “What’s a Master Duel!?” Roget asks. “A Master Duel is a term used to describe the standard duel format, it uses the standard dueling rules, also it can unleash the true potential of Link Monsters.” Varis answers as he activated his duel disk. “''Generating Action Field: Crossover” ''A Female AI says. All action cards are dispersed. “This will also be an Action Duel as well.” Varis tells Roget as the Link Format appeared on the ground. “LET’S DUEL!!!” Varis and Roget yelled. “What’s this, I can summon up to 6 monsters? And the Extra Monster Zone is used to summon a monster from my Extra Deck?” Roget asks. “That’s correct, you catch on quick for an old man.” Varis mocks. “Rude! I’ll go 1st, I activate Summoning Call, I can summon as many monsters from my deck and extra deck ignoring their summoning conditions, I summon 3 copies of Ancient Gear Howitzer, and 3 copies of Ancient Gear Megaton Golem!” Roget declared as his 3 copies of 2 Fusion monsters appeared on the field. “3 copies of 1 monster in Defense Mode, and 3 copies of another monster in Attack Mode, it’ll take more defense to defeat me.” Varis tells him. “I end my turn, you’ll never defeat this strong defense, I’m invincible!” Roget arrogantly says. “We’ll see about that.” Varis tells him. “You think you can defeat this strong defense that easily?” Roget asked. “Of course, there’s nothing I can’t get through, it’s my turn, I draw, 1st I activate the spell card Raigeki, it destroys all monsters you have on the field.” Varis explains as a lightning bolt destroys all of Roget’s monsters. “NOOOOO!!!!!!” Roget yells in shock. “That’s not all I’m doing, I activate Summoning Call, I can summon as many special summoned monsters from my deck and extra deck ignoring their summoning conditions.” Varis explains as Borreload Furious Dragon, Borreload Savage Dragon, Borreload eXcharge Dragon, Borreload Dragon, Borrelsword Dragon, and Topologic Zeroboros appeared on the field. “Next I activate Overlay Unit Signal, if I summoned an Xyz monster from my extra deck ignoring its summoning conditions, I can use as many monsters with the same level as Overlay Units.” Varis tells Roget as Borreload eXcharge Dragon gained 2 Overlay Units. “Now my monsters, attack him directly and end this duel!” Varis ordered as his monsters all attacked Roget directly. (Jean-Michel Roget: 8000 → 5000 → 2000 → 0 → 0 → 0 → 0) “No I lost!” Roget weakly says as he collapsed. “I knew you were no match for me.” Varis smirks as he logged out of Link VRAINS. 2 grunts logged into Link VRAINS “There he is.” Grunt 1 says. “Let’s take him back to Shade’s castle.” Grunt 2 orders as Grunt 1 nods, then they along with Roget logged out of Link VRAINS.